Seishin Ryugami
Seishin Ryugami (竜神 精神, lit. Dragon god spirit) was the captain of the 2nd Division. He was replaced by Riku Fujioka after he let her "kill" him. Appearance Seishin appears as a slender young man with black hair and black eyes. His body is built to the core but does not show any sign of muscle build up that could be seen from most Hakuda practitioners and body builders. Personality He is very strict when it comes to Hollows and battles. He view most of the other people in Seireitei as another meal for Ketsugōkyōkiouseiryu, waiting for them to fatten up then challenge them to a battle. History Seishin served in the 8th division before he got transfered into the 2nd Division. This is when he learned a lot about Seireitei and how to fight. Back then his personality was a little less warped but after a certain incident regarding a hollow in which only he survived. He started craving power as to not repeat what has happen. Because of this, Ketsugōkyōkiouseiryū got warped, losing his true power in the process. Seishin trained with all his might to master Hakuda in which he used to subdue Ketsugōkyōkiouseiryū, chaining him down in his own world, this allowed him to access Ketsugōkyōkiouseiryū bankai form, Mi Ketsugōkyōkiouseiryū. This was his advantage when he took over the job of being captain of the 2nd Division. After some time of service and replacement of Lieutenants, he felt bored of his current situation because battle were no longer as frequent as they were before so he thought it was time for him to retire from his post. Worried about his current lieutenant, Fujioka Riku, he had to perform something that could change Riku, and that is, was to let her kill him. He ordered Riku to kill the first hollow she sees in which he let his bankai fuse with him, awakening Shinmi Ketsugōkyōkiouseiryū. Riku had no choice but to kill Seishin because of his order, "killing" him after she shot a hole through his chest. After disappering from Soul Society, he hid himself in the Living world. He learns a few things here and there while traveling around an protecting the Living World from Hollow attacks. He also have taken in the rebel army that Yaiba commanded to escape into the Living World before he got defeated. Plot After using too much of his Bankai Ability of enhancing his power by scarificing his ability to think, he completely became berserk. He was like a wild animal rampaging in Soul Society. Captain and Lieutenants came after him but they prove to be unable to catch him. Only after sending the whole 2nd Division army was he detained. He was then thrown into prison. He was placed in Muken, the 8th and final level of the underground prison. He was then temporarily released. Instead of going outside freely, he chose to dawn a bear head mask to wonder around. When he got bored of the outside world, he returned to Muken to accept his sentence. After some deliberation, he was sentenced to death by Sokyoku. While on preparation. Captains and Lieutenants, inlcuding the Captain Commander Tsuji, went and destroyed the Sokyoku preventing the execution of Seishin. He was then released, sporting his new look. His hair was now half black and half white due to the effects of the Mad Enhancement. His severed hand was replaced with a mechanical one. He was living in the Living World during the Yaiba War in Soul Society. After said war, he gained control of the shinigamis that defected to Yaiba's side and were sent into the Living World. He then commands them to protect the living world from the Hollows. Powers and Abilities ' Hakuda Master': The foremost expert in Hakuda amongst the captains and lieutenants during his time. He is able to use various Hakuda techniques and link them together and even modify the techniques for a wide range of effects. This also allows him to move his Reiatsu freely creating a linear wave blast. Master Assassin: Being the captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, he is expected to carry out assassination mission, leaving no trace behind. This is thanks to his zanpakutō and a lot of training. This kept Seireitei peaceful much to his chargin. Shunpo Master: He is second fastest next to Sora Kazuhiko, but this is only due to Sora being able to move along the speed of light. Master Strategist and Tactician: Being a captain of an assassination group, he must able to decide on the best path for him and his men so that all can return alive and succesful. Enhanced Strength: Thanks to Seishin's vigorous training in Hakuda, his body was built up to the core. Enhanced Durability: Seishin is able to recieve blows from opponents due to his Hakuda training as well. Immense Spiritual Energy: Due to Mi Ketsugōkyōkiouseiryū ability, he is able to pool an immense amount of spiritual energy and is finely controlled. Zanpakutō Ketsugōkyōkiouseiryū (Bound Madness Voracious Dragon): It appears as a katana chained to its scabbard. It is usually not kept in its sealed form because of its nature that can be counted as a constant release type. Shikai: Triggered by the command "Devour, Ketsugōkyōkiouseiryū" while holding the sword in one hand and the scabbard in the other. The sword and scabbard then turns into plated gloves that is still chained together at the cuff. It goes well with Seishin's Hakuda because it lessens the reactive force allowing him to deal a blow more than 100% stronger than it really is. :Shikai Special Ability: Absorbs active energy (reiatsu, kido, cero, bala, kinetic, etc.) and converts it back to passive energy (reiryoku, potential) and releases it into the atmosphere on contact with the shikai, skill/ability canceller. :*'Shikai Skill: Sphere Protection': Seishin creates a barrier around himself that has the same reaction as Ketsugōkyōkiouseiryū's shikai special ability. It covers himself in every direction. It is mainly cast to defend against area-of-effect attacks. Can be used offensively by surrounding himself with it and then charges at his target with a flying tackle. With a successful strike, the force of the impact and the repulsion of the barrier knock the target hurling out of control. *'Bankai': Mi Ketsugōkyōkiouseiryū (Unbound Madness Voracious Dragon): Seishin's entire appeareance change when his bankai, Mi Ketsugōkyōkiouseiryū, is released. Dawning a red coat instead of white. His hair changes from black to white and his eyes from black to red. His right arm is then covered with a black smoke-like shadow, either as a claw or a dragon head which can elongate and enlarge indefinitely. His left hand is still covered with his shikai form and still has the same ability. Seishin's bankai also has a''' Mad Enhancement''' property, sacrificing his ability to think to gain more power. :Bankai Special Ability: Passively absorbs energy (reiryoku, reiatsu, etc) in the atmosphere or consumes it by "devouring" it (kido, cero, reiatsu, bala, etc) directly. area skill/ability canceller. The absorbed energy is then pooled inside Mi Ketsugōkyōkiouseiryū world seperate from Seishin where it gets cleansed and purified for use. The impurities then gets broken and converted to energy, also for use. : Bankai Skill: Terradrain: A skill that allows Seishin to drain the surrounding area out off vast amounts of energy in a moment. Mi Ketsugōkyōkiouseiryū acts like a miniature black hole where the sucking force is more powerful infront of it in a funnel shape than around its side, top, and bottom. Behind it is the only weak point because Seishin is there. Once in contact, any material objects gets disintegrated into energy and then absorbed. :Bankai Skill: Void Swallowing: A skill that needs to be done a proximity range to be useful. Basically, Seishin would use himself as bait for any kind of grapple attack in which he makes his shadow arm swallow both him and the enemy, Inside is a special zone that extend infinitely because it displaces space from the normal dimension, The whole space is black and continouosly devours the enemies reiatsu while inside. It is inescapable which makes it good holding cell for berserking foes during battle. :Bankai Skill: Faux Soma: A skill of Mi Ketsugōkyōkiouseiryū where he analyses the devoured reiryoku and creates a variety of skills both offensive and defensive that carries the certain peculiar traits of the owners of the devoured reiryoku. :*'Plasma Dread' (Fudou Taira) - His bankai gets charge with million volts of electricity. :*'Phoenix Haze' (Tsubaki Jairez) - Refracts light creating visual illusion created by heat radiating from his Bankai :*'Lion's Roar' (Leo the Light) - His bankai acts like a linear cannon that blasts out a continuous ray of energy :*'Sky Trail' (Kazuhiko Sora) - Allows him to fly faster by jetting out energy from his legs :*'Glacier Prison' (Fujimoto Yusuke) - Creates an ice dome where freezing the enemy become relatively easier. :*'Variable Riot' (Kanzaki Hatsuya) - Shoots out laser that follows a random path towards the target. :*'Sniper Syndrome' (Chung Seiekr) - Energy blasts are able to reach over a farther distance. Shots are weaker due to power was sacrificed for range. :*'Pressure Lance' (Kaiser Jin) - His bankai swirls into a fine tipped lance where the point is a mere size of a particle. It makes piercing solids easier by vibrating like a chainsaw. :*Feral Hunting (Kurosaki Bubbles) - Part of his bankai removes themselves and forms into animal where he can command at will. :*'Wonderland Break' (Shirayuki Chihiro) - Can see through illusions by sending more power to the eyes. :*'Vital Tranquility '(Nozomi Rini) - Allows him to heal himself by expending reiryoku. :*'Blast Dummy' (Hephaistos "Fire" Vulcan) - Creates a copy of himself which explodes later on. :*'Nerve Tap' (Mysto) - Able to cancel out mental interference. :*'Storm Falcon' (Ukitake Tsujihara) - Creates a huge bird using reiatsu and lets it attack the target. It homes in and creates a huge explosion once it catches its prey. :*'Aegis Complex' (Hyoji Sakura) - Increases defence by creating a layer of reiatsu around the skin :*'Twilight Haunting' (Hanamine Ageha) - An illusionary skill that can do physical damage :*'Diabolic Metabolism' (Ryoichi Takuma) - Energy consumption increases which increase natural stats several fold :*'Chrono Stabilizer' (Yagami Yuriko) - Becomes unaffected by time related powers and skills :*'Blade Skin' (Ares "War" Violente) - The reiatsu that radiates from his body can cut through objects by merely coming into contact with them. Hollowfication Because of Fujioka Riku's inability to kill Seishin, he had to force her to do so, and that is to allow himself to hollowfy. To do so, Seishin synchronized his and his zanpaktou wavelenght allowing a soul unification. This gave him visored like properties and a hollow-ish form. Visored Powers and Abilities Reishi User: During his stay in the Living World, Seishin learned how to use reishi due to his characteristics and training. Zen Mastery: Boosts up his concentration allowing him to have a deep focused mind. Extremely helpful during his Bankai release. It slows down the Mad Enhancement property. Ninja Arts: Having noticed that the principle of using chakra is the same as using reiatsu. He was able to recreate ninja moves that he have seen during his stay in the Living World. Martial Arts: Different methods of combat that is very different from Hakuda. He learned martial arts techniques while staying in the Living World. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Visored Category:Former Shinigami captains